Making Up For Missed Birthday's
by Starkiller141
Summary: Raven left Tai and Yang a long time ago, because Yang was born "differently" than other girls. Well, that's a lot of birthdays shes missed and Yang intends to make up for lost time. lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, Happy New Year everyone! Am I late? Absolutely, but I hope this story is good enough to overlook that fact. Winter break is always so relaxing and I forgot to warn you all, my B, but I wasn't doing absolutely nothing for you all and have already outlined some pretty sexy ideas for more stories. Like this one, it's a pairing near and dear to the rwby smut community, the first popular mother daughter ship, with a twist. I love the whole Raven comes back to Yang for some reason and just ends up mind breaking her, it's hot, but there's so much Raven doming Yang that I felt it was time for a change… ANYWAY, do that helpful comment thing, it'll really let me know if y'all want more instead of this just being added as another smut to a long list aaaaannnnd ...enjoy.**

Yang was in Mistral, Beacon had fallen some time ago and Ruby had left with what was remaining of team JNPR.

While Yang originally thought about going after her sister and making her pay for leaving, she ultimately decided to deal with her mother first.

Yang had been informed by Qrow of the general area Raven was operating in and after an anonymous letter had been sent to her, Yang was on her way to her mother's exact location.

As Yang rode on her motorcycle to her mother, she thought to herself of what was about to happen and especially how satisfying it was going to be.

No, Yang wasn't going to finally meet her mother and ask why she left, whether it was for pride, "the tribe", or her own safety. Tai already told her why Raven left, because she saw her daughter as a freak, someone undeserving of her attention, and she left to simply not be associated with Yang at all.

Yang isn't like most girls, she has an… "extra part downstairs" as her father put it.

Tai, the best father a girl could hope for. He gave all the love and encouragement she needed, she loved her completely, even though she was a futa.

But not Raven, no, she left as soon as she saw the "deformation" as she put it according to Tai.

That bitch…

Well, now she was going to have to meet her "deformed daughter" and oh boi… did Yang have something to give her mother.

Not too long after such thoughts, Yang saw familiar black and red armor on a woman with hair of the latter color in the distance.

Raven looked down from the hilltop to the valley below. This is a valley she had seen many times, even though her tribe moved around a lot, that didn't mean they didn't stop in places they already had been before.

It was the same hilltop she had been at when her parents told she was going to Beacon. It was the beginning of a new life for her… and it would be here another new life would begin as well.

Suddenly, she heard the roar of an engine behind her, she turned around quickly, but just as quickly relaxed her stance when she saw who it was.

Yang put her bike in park and stepped off it.

Yang then took off her sunglasses to get a good look at her mother for the first time.

Raven spoke first,

"Oh well would you look at that, Tai's little freak has come all the way to Mistral. I knew I shouldn't have saved you on the train, be thankful you have my blood freak."

Yang said nothing, though she looked around to see none of Raven's tribe were around, she must be here on her own.

"Oh what, can't talk? Guess you've been fucking your own throat so much since no one would ever want to be with you."

Yang already had a plan in mind, she just needed to wait to make it seem convincing.

"Huh, whatever, Tai was and is an idiot for raising you, get out of my face."

There it was,

"What did you say bitch?!" Yang screamed with true fury.

"Heh, I said Tai was and is an idi-" Raven's sentence was cut short as he quickly yet easily dodged Yang's punch.

Just as she hoped, Raven played the all high and mighty fighting style of smirking down at Yang as she easily dodged all of the blonde's punches.

Raven seemingly grew tired of it and brought her right knee up and hard into Yang's stomach, forcing the blonde to the ground on her hands and knees.

"I'm guessing Tai taught you to fight as well, he never ceases to be an idiot."

Raven then kicks Yang several feet away, all the while smirking.

"Well, he's not the smartest, but he's the most loving and generous person I've ever known… well maybe tied with Ruby, but what he does know a lot about, is you." Yang said as a smirk crept onto her face.

Yang got on one knee and quickly raised her prosthetic arm and pointed at Raven.

Raven braced herself for the sound of dust igniting to dodge one of her daughter's gauntlet blasts, but the sound never came, instead, Yang's robotic arm was coming at her with incredible speed.

Tai told Yang of how her and her mother were very similar in certain ways, besides their hair, certain round… assets, and how they would both get cocky in a fight, allowing something unexpected to easily take them down.

Yang launching her entire prosthetic arm, was certainly not expected by Raven… but that didn't stop her from catching it.

…

"Wow... did you really think I wouldn't catch you little toy. I'm actually a little insulted."

"Actually, I was hoping you would, arm, taze"

And with that those last words, Yang's Atlesian-military built arm electrified itself and sent enough electric dust power through the unsuspecting bandit leader to knock out 20 ursas.

Raven fell to her knees and then onto the ground entirely, her aura absorbing much of the damage but not enough to keep the shock from knocking her out.

Raven woke up on the ground in a dark room with her arms tied together behind her back and her thighs tied to her legs essentially keeping her from anything higher than kneeling. Though her legs were not tied together so they could be spread for easy access.

Raven hazily noticed that the ground felt solid, it was stone as were the walls with wooden supports outlining the wall. Raven was also slow to realize that she was completely naked and with her arms and legs bound, she couldn't cover a thing and so her plump breasts were on clear display. The best she could do was press her legs together, still leaving most of her built and bounties body exposed.

The rocks around her were rugged and she tried to use their edges to cut herself loose from the ropes binding her. It didn't work, as Raven tried to cut the rope she learned instantly that it was dust infused from how it turned to solid metal when she started rubbing it against the rocks. It soon returned to being much softer and more comfortable after she stopped trying to cut it.

This was a special kind of dust rope created by Atlesian military scientists that's used on captives in varying situations that adapted to whatever the bond person tried to use to get it off. Raven knew she wouldn't be getting out of her bindings anytime soon.

She also noticed the two lanterns above her, hanging from the wooden supports. They were clearly out of reach as she was constructed to her knees.

It was a square room with one other piece to it.

The wooden door in front of her.

As if on cue, just as she examined it, it opened to reveal her daughter.

Yang was still fully dressed in her new outfit since arriving in Mistral.

Looking down at Raven's naked body made Yang happy in multiple ways.

"Damn Mom, you look just as good on your knees as I expected." Yang said as she looked down smugly at Raven.

"When I get out I'm going to-aaaaakkkkaaahh!" Raven screamed in anger, giving Yang the exact opening she was expecting from her dear mother to force the O-ring gag in place.

"I could have put that gag on you while you were knocked out, but I wanted to make a point, you talk too much, almost makes me grateful that you left." Yang said with her hands on her hips looking down at her mother even more smug now.

Raven put all of her energy into squirming free of her restraints, to somehow shake the gag out of her mouth, or even just get off her knees…

But she failed in all of it, Yang had clearly been planning and preparing for this for some time, undoubtedly Tai and Qrow helped her as well, Raven almost couldn't accept it, but now she was powerless to the daughter she abandoned, Yang took great joy is seeing her mother realize this.

"Well mother, according to those smutty books Blake loves to read, this is supposed to be the part where I tell you if you're a good girl I won't be so rough, but that's be a lie. This has been a long time cumming, pun intended."

"aaaahhhaa-kkkkmmmmpph" was all Raven managed as halfway through her statement Yang shoved her cock into her mouth.

"I think that's enough from you. ~" Yang proudly stated as she began to thrust her length back and forth into Raven's mouth.

Yang had one hand on the top of her mother's head to help her dear mother's head bobbing speed pick up.

Yang was also thrusting deeper and deeper into Raven's mouth, getting into her tight throat for even greater pleasure.

Though Yang had mostly hated the fact that not only she had a cock, but that it was also rather large at 7-inches, made it a bitch to hide at certain times, but right now, Yang defiantly saw the brighter side to it.

"Mmmm… oh yeah mom..mmm that's the stuff. You're going to be doing this a lot to make up for all my missed birthdays."

Raven couldn't believe this. She was trained as a huntsman and led her own terrible tribe of bandits, but here she was, tied down and forced to suck off her own futanari daughter.

All she could do was feel her daughter's warm cock run against her tongue, forcing her to taste it.

Raven tried to move her tongue away from it, but Yang's cock was so big and long that all she did when she moved her tongue was taste a different side of it.

Yang's cock goes past her mother's tongue of course, Raven could feel her daughter's length push into her throat.

If Yang wasn't obstructing her own view of Raven's throat, she would see a nice bulge in her mother's throat, but she was enjoying herself too to bother.

However, Yang did pull out of her mother's throat to ask an important question.

"Hey mom, how's my cock taste?" Yang asked as she looked down at her coughing run-away mother cough up saliva and her pre-cum.

"Kaahh-kahhgha... y-you-uhhmmpphhggkk!" Raven started as she found herself cut off again as before with Yang thrusting her cock back through the O-ring gag and down into her throat yet again.

Yang started to amp up her thrusting at this point, Raven's mouth felt incredible around her cock and she wanted to make sure she enjoyed all of it. So she was now thrusting faster and deeper as she now had both hands tightly gripping Raven's hair to keep her bobbing her head.

All the while Raven was also being forced to taste and swallow down much of Yang's pre-cum. Some was forced out and down the sides of her lips and around the gag from how fast Yang was now thrusting, but most she didn't have a choice in swallowing thanks to how deep Yang was, having pre leak right into her throat.

"Oh shit mom! I'm definitely about to cum down your fucking throat!" Yang yelled as she gripped Raven's hair even harder while also upping her thrusting speed even more, getting even deeper into her mother's throat.

"Here you go mom! You better start enjoying it now! It's the only meal you'll have from now on!" Yang yelled as she held Raven's face against her groin.

And with those words, Yang unloaded a week's worth of planned build up down her run-away mother's throat.

Even as Yang's cock was already partly down Raven's throat, there was so much cum that it started to flood back into Raven's mouth and the black-haired beauty began to gag on it all.

Raven tried to pull her head off Yang's still unloading cock, but Yang held her firmly in place.

Raven even looked up to Yang with begging eyes, while all Yang did was look down at her with a smug smile before speaking.

"Uh uh, mom~ You are going to swallow all my cum down or drown it, your choice~."

Yang's eyes were blood red now and Raven couldn't tell if she was bluffing, so she did as she was told and started to try swallowing down Yang's cum.

Raven was now completely focused on swallowing all of Yang's cum, it was warm, it wasn't nearly as bitter as men's sperm, and there was a lot of it.

Much to Yang's enjoyment, every time Raven swallowed she made a rather loud gulping noise, something Yang very much enjoyed hearing.

"Oh yeah mom, that's a good girl… mmmm... you like swallowing my cum, don't you? ~" Yang rhetorically asked looking down at her

Raven immediately looked up at her with defiant and rage filled eyes, but the audible sounds of her swallowing took quite a bit of the intimidation out of it.

"Heh, here let me help you make sure you get every drop and if I pull out with my dick even having a drop of cum still on it… well, you what happens, I promise." Yang said just before she started thrusting her now sensitive cock into Raven's mouth, getting a few more spurts of cum out.

Not sure yet again of how serious Yang was being, Raven closed her eyes to focus on her tongue running all over Yang's length to avoid any punishment.

Eventually, Yang did pull out and was slightly upset to see that Raven had indeed cleaned her cock up entirely with not a drop of cum still on it. She was hoping Raven would have acted slightly more defiant giving her reason to punish her, but Yang wasn't going to be a cruel mistress, a tough one, but fair.

"Hmph, well good job mother, you swallowed every drop. Just for that you don't have to keep the gag on until I come back to feed you again." Yang said as she bent down to undo and take off the gag.

Once off, Yang expected Raven to say something snappy, giving her a reason to put it back on her, but instead, Raven said nothing and just looked up at Yang with a glare. Not reason enough to force the gag back onto her Yang thought, but it was still nice to see her mother in such a powerless and vulnerable position.

"Well that was fun, I'll be taking my leave now, but don't worry, I'll be back to give you dinner soon enough. ~" Yang said as she walked to the wooden door and finished just as she closed it behind her.

.

.

.

Raven then moved her tongue to collect the cum she saved under it and began to move it around her mouth, taking time to enjoy the texture, taste

and lucky for her,

it was still warm.

After she enjoyed it for several minutes, she swallowed and spoke silently.

"Thank you, mistress."

 **PS: What's a cool name for JauneXNora the shipping chart's names for it are lame… asking for a friend ;)**


	2. Raven's New Daily Dose

**Author's Notes: Yep, another story long overdue for a sequel. There's just so much of mother doming daughter that I knew it would just haunt me if I didn't get more of this story done. As of Now I also plan for this to have a third and maybe even fourth chapter (that aren't several months apart). This is the last story that I've been especially slow on the uploads for, all the others have been finished or are now on more regular and acceptable update standards.**

 **ALSO, I am pretty much and addict for Yang doming Raven, so Hopefully my love for it hasn't ruined it in some way I would see with a more objective view, please tell me if I dropped the ball somewhere.**

 **ALSO...ALSO, this story does have a plot. I set it up in the first chapter and its only hinted to again here. Just for anyone wondering, the world story line is still the same from canon, only this takes place well before the battle of Haven as I just had Yang get out of bed and to Mistral sooner than canon may have said she was.**

 **ANYWAY, as usual please tell me where I messed up (or where I didn't as those make me feel good and happy) and as always, enjoy~**

* * *

It's been weeks, at least, maybe a few months, Raven wasn't sure.

It was hard to tell time while restrained deep underground and visited only by her daughter who only came to talk down to her, use her body, and of course

feed her.

Like now.

Raven was again on her knees, as her thighs and legs being still tied together gave her little chance to change that.

Her arms were still tied behind her back

Oh yes,

and her daughter's cock in her mouth.

"Oh yeah mom, you weren't bad at this to begin with, but since we've started you've definitely improved your cock sucking skill like a good mom would~" Yang said as she had one hand on her side and the other on the back of her mother's head.

"Gggkak!Ggkagk!" Raven choked out weakly around Yang's cock, trying to signal that she could use some air, something Yang thought could wait.

This has been Raven's life for however long she's been here.

Yang would come to her three times a day to skullfuck her beloved mother until she reached orgasm and sent a load of jizz down the former bandit leader's throat

After all, three meals a day is a healthy lifestyle. Though, that didn't stop Yang from being especially generous most days~

Yang would say things like "it's time for breakfast" and then she would force a just awakened Raven to throat her cock entirely and immediately, most times, as now, Yang would first force her O-ring gag into her mother's mouth to keep her from even having the chance to resist.

It wasn't the gentlest way to wake someone up.

A sudden long and thick piece of meat shoved down her throat, then being forced to bob her head on its length, using her tongue as best she could to please her mistress. And in the end always forced to swallow down Yang's cum.

Raven didn't fully understand it herself, but she would swear she felt herself getting addicted to her daughter's cum, not that she wouldn't be forced to swallow Yang's loads anyway, it was swallow or drown in semen.

Back to the present,

As usual, Raven was completely naked, bound, and on her knees sucking off her futanari daughter. She had already sucked and swallowed her breakfast and was currently about to receive her lunch, but unbeknownst to Raven, today Yang was going to really start having fun with her.

"Oh-oh yeah mom that's it, gods, I luv the feeling of your tight throat around my cock." Yang said as she brought both her hands to Raven's head as she also increased her thrusting.

"Mm-Gakk!-Mmmm-ggk!" Raven continued to wordlessly plead for air as her daughter continued to use her mouth like a sex toy.

"Oh... yeah… oh yeah mom! Oh f-fuck mom! That's it!" Yang screamed as she forced her mother's head down to completely throat her cock for the countless time, giving her runaway of a mother her second meal of the day.

Running desperately out of air, but still being given no choice in the matter, Raven focused on swallowing down Yang's cum. Gulping down as much of that thick white liquid as she could.

This was Raven's new life now, she was little more than her futa daughter's blowjob dispenser. At least soon she'd be something slightly more… fulfilling.

"Ooooooh...mmm, fuck… that was nice mom, you have such a wonderful throat~" Yang said as she slowly pulled her cock from Raven's mouth, a trail of saliva and cum still connecting the blonde's length and the O-ring gag in-between her mother's lips for a moment longer before breaking

"Oh, but please mom, tell me how wonderful it feels to have me in your mouth~" Yang said as she undid the O-ring gag from around Raven's mouth and tossed it behind herself

"Y-y-you're still a freak you little bitch and when I get free I-"

"Yeah, yeah mom, you've been saying you'll get free for a good while now and to be honest… I love it every time you say it. You. Are. Mine. though I guess that hasn't really been made perfectly clear yet, I have only used you mouth so far, haven't I? How about we change that~" Yang said just before she turned her kneeling mother around and forced her to bend over till her face hit the stone floor.

In Raven current position, her ass was raised in the air perfectly, Yang could yet again see why her father put up with Raven's shit for so long.

Yang herself got on her knees and pulled up to her naked and restrained mother's rear.

The blonde slid her still hard length along her mother's ass cheeks, hoping to get the message across to Raven about her place.

For her part, Raven said nothing, which truly surprised Yang, but not as much as what happened next

Wanting to spark that futile fire in her mother once more, Yang raised her hand and brought it down roughly to spank Raven's ass.

Yang felt her mother's body stiffen under her from the action

Happy with her reaction, Yang brought her hand back up, and back down with a fury, forcing what sounded like a hiss from Raven

"Hehe, oh I'm sorry mom, did that sting?" Yang rhetorically asked just before spanking her mother for third time

"It's not my fault, your ass just looks so perfect and spankable. Though if I'm being honest, it looks more fuckable than anything else~" Yang said before she slapped her mother's ass once more, forcing yet another hiss from between Raven's teeth

"In fact, how about you beg me to fuck your ass raw? Come on mom, I know you want to feel your 'freak of a daughter' fucking your ass, don't you? ~"

"Go. To. Hell." Raven said with clear venom, despite being in her powerless position

"How about you? Remember when I sent you to hell last week? You were screaming and begging like an addict for me to touch you a little more, remember? ~"

How could Raven forget.

Last week Yang thought she'd reward Raven with a bath after months of putting up relatively low resistance.

Yang had even warmed the water in the buckets as a show of good will.

Though for the simple reason of "you're not touching me in any more ways than I can help it" Yang found herself soaked in water with her mother even wearing a smirk as she had tipped the buckets on her daughter.

That week, Yang had decided to show her beloved mother an interesting feature her prosthetic arm had.

Vibration

A feature Yang put to good use in her mother's punishment. All Yang had to do was slide her prosthetic hand in between Raven's toned thighs, flair up her aura into her metal appendage, and listen to her mother moan like a whore.

Raven had clearly not been expecting such a feature when her punishment started, or Yang would have expected a better resistance. But no, Raven moaned and moaned all throughout the week.

But she never orgasmed, not once. Yang, ever dutiful in paying her mother back for her abandonment, did her absolute best to listen, watch, and feel for any sign of her mother nearing orgasm and would stop just short of her mother's release.

At the end of the first day of punishment, Raven had gotten more of a grip on herself and had her moaning more under control, but Yang still saw the struggle in her mother's eyes as she vibrated her fingers along Raven's dripping pussy.

Yang took special enjoyment that week whenever she had her fingers surround Raven's clitoris a vibrated intensively, for even with all her self-control, Raven couldn't hold in every moan or keep herself from biting her lip as her daughter forcibly pleasured her just to the edge of orgasm, but never over.

It was hell

"So, what will it be slut, beg me to pound your ass or sentencing you back to hell?"

It took less than a moment for Raven to decide

"P-p… Please Yang… pound my ass…" Raven said quietly

"What was that mom? You're going to have to speak up, before I decide you want both." Yang said as she continued to run her cock along Raven's ass, keeping her length hard and ready

"P-please fuck my ass Yang! I want you inside me!" Raven screamed out, sounding rather submissive despite Yang quickly seeing her mother's face return to one of anger

"Well how could I say no to that~" Yang said as she firmly grasped her mother's hips to help line her cock up for its target

Yang thrusted herself forward with all the power she could, penetrating deep into her mother's rear.

Raven let out a high-pitched scream, or moan, Yang didn't care enough to tell as she had closed her eyes to focus on the incredibly tight hole she just claimed.

Yang began to roughly pump her 7 inches of meat in and out of her mother's ass with the sole goal of getting herself off and filling Raven's ass with all the cum she could

As Yang thrusted, Raven's face was forcibly rubbed against the ground, her aura keeping her from physical harm, but the ever-growing sense of degradation overwhelming her body as the daughter she left all those years ago fucked her ass

Yang kept a very firm grip on Raven's hips to help maintain a steady pace for fucking said terrible mother's ass. An ass Yang thanked the gods for creating, maybe they could have done better with her motherly senses, but then again, if they did, she wouldn't be fucking her at the moment, so maybe the gods knew what they were doing.

But as much as Yang loved the incredibly tightness hugging her cock, and the fighting hisses and struggled moans her mother let out, Yang knew exactly what would make things even better.

Suddenly, Yang stopped pumping into Raven. The blonde dom turned her top half around and leaned back as to not have to pull herself out of her dearest mother.

Out of Raven's view, Yang grabbed what Raven would soon find to be her only article of clothing for a long time to come.

When Yang pulled herself forward again, Raven saw it, she saw the yellow collar, with a matching leash.

"N-no, I won't let you-" Raven started, before being promptly interrupted

"So back to hell then?" Yang as with smirk clear in her voice

"..."

"That's what I thought" the blonde self-satisfyingly said as she leaned over her mother's form to wrap the yellow collar around the former bandit leader's neck. The collar had a small inscription that read "Yang's Cum Dump"

After attaching the matching yellow leash Yang tugged on the length to give Raven a forceful feel of the fabric around her neck.

"Now, beg for it mom, beg me to fuck you"

"...Please Yang... please fuck me! Please pound my ass and shoot your load inside me!" Raven almost moaned out, something Yang would have to reward her for later

Hearing her mother call out like a bitch in heat, Yang put on another sadistic smile before starting up her thrusting once again

Yang quickly began to send her length deep into her mother's ass, only now she also yanked on her mother's leash as an extra sign of their relationship

"Keep begging for it bitch!" Yang roared out as she moved her hips back and forth, fully claiming a new hole for her pleasure

"Please Yang! Please my powerful daughter! Please claim your mother's ass for your use! Please fuck me!" Raven screamed out, almost sounding genuine….

Yang didn't think too much about how truly needy her mother sounded, Yang was fucking her, fucking the woman that left her, fucking her like she planned on doing for a long time and still planned on for even longer

Yang hips slammed into Raven's rear constantly and gave off a wet slapping sound as Yang's pre-cum covered her rod and her mother's rear, but something else was coming soon

Yang pulled on her mother's leash again, almost choking her 'loving mother' as she continued to plow her

Raven still managed struggled breaths, the near choking somehow sending her pleasure sensors into overdrive, making her cum on the spot

"OOOHHHH!" Raven moaned out as she squirted herself onto the stone floor

Yang barely registered the sound as she neared her own release

All the wet slappings of flesh on flesh, the moans Raven let out, the tightness of her mother's ass around her cock, and the knowledge of just how 'wrong' all this was

Finally sent Yang over

"Fuck!" was all Yang yelled out as she thrusted herself as far as she could into her mother's rear before exploding deep within her

Yang's warm and thick semen flooded Raven's tight ass, forcing heavy and heated moans from both mother and daughter

With both their minds sent into a momentary haze of utter bliss, their bodies instinctively rolled and thrusted against each other to get every last drop of cum out of Yang as they could

With small final thrusts from Yang, and Raven almost absent mindedly rolling her hips back into her dominant daughter

Yang eventually returned to her full self and opted for one more act of dominance before she left

Pulling out of her mother's cum filled ass, Yang then pulled on the yellow leash in her hands to bend Raven over backwards and shoved her cum covered cock into her mother's warm and moist mouth.

"Mmmmm, yeah, that's it mom, clean your freak of a daughter's cock. It's what you were born to do~" Yang hummed as she tightly gripped her mother's throat with the hand that wasn't sharply tugging on that yellow leash

Raven did as she was told, she bobbed her head as best she could on her daughter's length and swirled her tongue along the intimidating meat to ensure she swallowed every bit of cum there was. Despite knowing where the cock in her mouth had just been, it was covered in so much cum, that even Raven couldn't say it tasted anything else but delicious, perhaps she could hope for an early dinner or an extra-large lunch~


	3. It's About Time

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! That's right! I'm not dead! Sorry for making it look like that every now and then, but life happens! Am right? Doesn't matter! Here is the long awaited 3rd chapter to a story that I've been putting off for a good while since I wasn't really ready to write it in the first place. Like, I had the very general idea when I first wrote up the first chapter... I didn't know how to get where I wanted it to go. I feel the second chapter was pretty weak because I was just updating it since it had been a while and not because I actually knew where it was going (which some of you properly called out) but I had a serious eurika with this chapter and I really hope this makes up for that!**

 **ANYWAY, I feel this might be one of my best chapters in a while and so its even more important to know if I messed up in any way as its something for me to nail down even when I feel it's really good already. But most importantly, like always, I hope y'all enjoy~"**

* * *

*Swap!* *Smack!*

Wet slapping sounds were echoing off the stone walls as Yang, the futanari abandoned by her mother was fucking said mother's ass.

"Oh yeah mom! Your ass is still fucking great after weeks of constant use! I can see why dad put up with your bitchy attitude for so long!" Yang gleefully said as she continued to plow her mother's ass.

The bird mom herself replied by biting down harder on her lip, almost drawing blood, in a failing effort to keep herself quiet. Raven wasn't sure how long she had been here, being used as her abandoned daugter's cumdump, she stopped keeping track some weeks ago. All Raven Branwen had known for the past several months is her futa daughter's cock and just how much incestuous pleasure it can bring her… just as Raven had hoped and planned all that time ago.

"Oooooohhhhh!Aaaaaahhhhh!" Raven moaned out like a true whore as her body was pushed to yet another orgasm from having her ass ravaged by Yang's 7-inches

"Yeah, that's right bitch, you love your freak of a daughter's cock in your ass don't you?!" Yang 'asked' Raven, expecting the answer she had been training her mother to say for weeks now.

"Yes mistress… I-I love your amazing cock in my ass" Raven said with still resistant sounding anger clear in her voice.

"Yeah you do you fucking slut! MMMMM! Now take my fucking cum mom!" Yang again roared with satisfaction as she shot another load of her sperm into her mother's rear for the third time in the last couple hours.

"O-oh gods" Raven said quietly as she felt Yang's warm semen flow into her "...p-please… more~" Raven said quietly again, though not quietly enough

"What?" Yang asked suddenly, caught off-guard by her mother's words

"W-what?" Raven responded as her mind began to panic

"You.. you just asked for more… you're actually enjoying this? . . . Why the fuck are you enjoying this bitch!? This is supposed to be punishment for leaving me all those years ago you cow!" Yang roared as she grabbed Raven's hair so their eyes would meet, showing off that Yang's were no longer violet but instead a blood red. While more than a small part of Yang was turned on by her mother's slutty sounds, Yang had been specifically using Raven's ass and throat without touching her pussy for the express purpose of sexually torturing her, though it seemed things hadn't been going as well as the blonde planned.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just thought you'd like to hear that and uh… I thought maybe you would go easier on me." Raven said in a meek tone as she looked into her daughter's raging eyes

"... Your lying" Yang said simply, her grip of Raven's hair tightening

Raven gulped in fear. " _No , no, no! It was all going so well!"_ Raven thought to herself as her plan began to unravel

"Tell me the truth bitch or I swear on my sister's life that I'll make sure you don't enjoy what I'll do next."

Raven weighed her options… especially the cold blooded look in her daughter's eyes and decided it was time for the truth.

"It… it was me."

"What? What was you!?" Yang again roared, not wanting to play any word games

"It was me who… tipped Qrow off to where I'd be for you to find me." Raven hesitantly said as she felt Yang's grip of her hair loosen, out of shock no doubt

"W...what? What!? Why!?"

"Because Yang" Raven looked into her futa daughter's eyes and said, "Because I wanted you to find me and make me your slave. I wanted you to use me for all your sexual desires. I wanted you to use the rage of me leaving you and Tai to utterly fuck me and ruin me for anyone else. I wanted you to use your bandit mother as a cumdump. I wanted to be yours."

Yang was frozen. Her mind racing with questions at the realization said just before her.

"You… wanted me to do this to you?"

"Yes"

"I-I don't… get it."

"Tai is a good man, but he just wasn't enough for me. After some time I found out Summer was in love with him and I decided to find a way to end it between us and allow them together instead... but then I got pregnant with you. Once you were born and turned out to be a futanari something happened to me Yang… I-I still don't fully understand it, but i knew the moment I held you in my arms that you would be the one to dominate me completely one day. So after a little time to connect my teleportation semblance to you, I left." Raven said this while looking directly into Yang's now violet eyes, only looking away in shame at the end

"... So you planned this all along… you just left me and expected me to think the best way to get back at you was to fuck you?"

"No. I never truly left you. Let's just say I kept a bird's eye view on you to make sure you were okay. I actually planned to subtly influence you into thinking making me your sex slave was the best way to get back at me for "leaving you." But, I must say, I found I was quite lucky your friend Blake had similar interests in her own mother and had all those… taboo stories of mothers and daughters to give you whenever you were feeling hot~."

"Y-you know about that!? I-I just needed something to get off to! A-and you weren't my mom anymore so… it was alright…" Yang stuttered out as she blushed remembering all those times she pleasured herself to the thought of Raven's head in between her legs serving her as a good slave should, times that definitely helped to influence yang to taking this particular road of revenge.

"It's alright Yang, it all worked out didn't it? No one got hurt from all this too badly. Summer is still making Tai the happiest man in the world since nothing bad happened (EVER) to her, I even saw her get comforted by Tai as she walked you and Ruby to the shiport on your first day at Beacon. I couldn't properly see you off then, but I was so proud to see you on your very first mission at Mt. Glenn."

Just then, a certain memory came to Yang's mind. The train, the ice cream assassin girl, the red and black portal.

"The train, that was you."

"Yes. I never left you Yang. I'm sorry it had to feel like I did. I'm especially sorry for what happened when beacon fell and what Taurus did to you. The tribe was moving that day and I had told myself I would watch the Vytal tournament replays of you kicking everyone's butt later… I had no idea of what would happen. I understand that saying all this doesn't make up for everything, that's why we're here, that's why I will never disobey you, why I will tend to your every need and desire, that's why i will never leave you again. I am yours now Yang, please, use me.~"

The blonde brawler wasn't sure whether she should be crying or have a boner after listening to her mother. On one hand it sent a wave of unbound happiness knowing she didn't scare her own mother away with her body, quite the opposite in fact, but the realization that she had actually been with her all her life, watching over her, sent comforting warmth through her she never felt before. On the other hand… this really didn't change what happened. Raven may have actually been there the whole time, but that didn't make those nights Yang stayed awake wondering where or why she left nor did it stave off those especially lonely nights when she was young… though… it seemed her body had already made it decision, as her cock had once again become hard, still within Raven's ass.

"Alright mom. You want to make it all up to me like this, fine, I'll use you as much as I want and all you'll ever have to eat is my cum. I'll pound your ass day in and day out. I'll wreck that slutty pussy of yours until its molded to the shape of my cock and if you ever get pregnant… then they'll fuck you too. Hows that sound?" Yang 'asked' as she released Raven's hair and finally pulled her cock back out.

"Absolutely heavenly Yang. Though… you've never actually used my slutty pussy before… so… you know." Raven said with a blush on her face, clearly no longer planning on hiding her feelings about this whole smutty situation.

"Hehe, you really are a slut for my cock, aren't you mom? Alright, get on your back and spread your legs wide.~"

"Yes mistress~"

And with that, Raven laid back on the stone floor and spread her legs wide. After this Yang intended on bring her back to the surface with her, have her mother tend to her like a servant, maybe even get her a collar, but that that was later, firstly, she needed to fuck this pussy hard.

Yang grabs hold of Raven's succulent hips and runs her cock along her mother's oh so needy and dripping sex. The blonde throws her mother's legs over her shoulders so Raven's feet point towards the ceiling as Yang moves just a bit on her knees to line herself up with her sex slave's cunt.

"Are you ready slut?~" Yang asked as she peered down at her lust craving mother with her violet eyes going back to red, not out of anger though, but an intense lust that was no ignited in her… and maybe still a bit of anger, but either way, she was going to enjoy a life with her submissive and slutty mother.

"Yes mi-oooooohhhh!" Raven screamed out in ecstasy as Yang didn't wait for her to finish before thrusting her 7-inches deeply into her mother's desperate pussy.

"Ooh! Ooooohhh! Aaaahhhh!~" Raven moaned out as her futa daughter plowed into her deeply, finally scratching an itch that had been torturing Raven for so much of her life. It was amazing, she had finally found the one to dominate her. Yang was thrusting back and forth into her with reckless abandon, already pushing Raven to the edge of orgasm, though both knew this wouldn't end anytime soon.

"O-Oh Yang! I-I'm ab-about to cum! I'm about to cum!" Raven screamed in euphoria

"Are you being serious mom? I've been fucking you for less than a minute and your already there?... hehe, what a fucking slut.~" Yang half teased as while she was truly surprised by how quickly she had already brought Raven to the edge, she could also already see how this whole situation was going to be even more fun than she thought.

"Y-Yes! I'm a fucking slut! I'm your fucking slut-aaaaaahhhhhh!" Raven screamed out as her pussy tightened around her futa daughter's cock and squeezed it for dear life as the most intense orgasm of Raven's life (so far) rolled over her and despite her pussy's best efforts, only pre-cum was squeezed from Yang's rod.

Yang paused her thrusts for a moment as she felt her mother's body tense up and almost vibrate from the intense orgasm brought upon her. Yang was even feeling merciful enough to let Raven take in some heavy and heated breaths… for a moment. After all, if Raven was serious about being Yang's slave mommy, then they would need to get to work on her stamina sooner rather than later, and look at that, sooner arrived.

Without any warning Yang started up her thrusts again into Raven's now sensitive pussy, roughly sending her cock deep into her mother's slit. Of course Raven, being the incestuous whore she is, only revealed in the heated debauchery and despite her heavy breathing, she only wished Yang would keep fucking her.

While Raven could only think about Yang's cock claiming her, Yang herself was getting somewhat distracted as while she continued to fuck her mother silly, said mother's rather large breasts bouncing with her body as the thrusts rocked her back and forth. Knowing she wouldn't be able to ignore the two large and succulent looking distractions, Yang quickly leaned down over her moaning mother, letting said mother's legs slide and wrap around her back as she took one of Raven's nipples into her mouth while groping the other.

"Oh gods Yang!" Raven screamed out as her haze of pleasure depend even more than she thought possible, bringing her to the edge yet again

Despite focusing on the taste and feeling of Raven's breasts, Yang clearly heard her mother's orgasmic scream and felt the soaked walls tighten again around her cock. She knew she had just pushed her mother to cum again, but this time, she didn't let up her thrusts, she pretended not to even notice her mother's body tense up, Raven yelling out she was cumming, instead Yang just kept sucking and groping her mother's breasts while fucking her right through her orgasm.

Raven's mind was utterly lost in the pleasure she was happily being 'forced' into her. Catching her own breath was becoming harder and harder while also becoming less and less important in her mind. Her dream was finally achieved, she was her futa daughter's slave and if this is what she wanted to put her through, Raven was happily going to go through it. Though even those happily submissive thoughts were pushed from her conscious mind as Yang switched up the treatment of her breasts so now she was sucking the breast she had only groped while the one she had been sucking was now being firmly grasped and played with by strong hand.

"OH! OH YANG! OH YA-AAAAHHHH!" Raven screamed out as the only conscious thought left in her mind was of her daughter- no, mistress claiming her~

Yang herself would be lying if she didn't say her own thoughts were starting to get lost in the sexual haze, her own orgasm approaching, her own need to hear her mother's- no, slave's explicit moans.

However Yang wanted to last a little longer as Raven's hot and ever needy pussy pleasured her rod more than any one instance in the past months and Yang now wanted her slave to orgasm at least one more time before she did. After all, saying you made your mommy slave cum three times before you did would bring her some major bragging rights. So to distract her mind from the friction of their flesh, Yang moved her head upwards along the body beneath her, hovered her head just above Raven's, and finally pressed her lips against her mother's.

Their tongues immediately rushed to the other's, wanting to know the taste of the other as they continued to fuck. Yang's thrusts slowed down only slightly as her mind was giving the kiss more attention than she even meant to, not that it meant she was going slow, yang was still thrusting her cock as quickly and roughly as Raven had always dreamed, only now Yang sent some attention to dominate another one of her mother's holes, Raven certainly wasn't complaining.

The mother's and daughter's tongues swirling around each others as if it was the last kiss they'd ever have, which was of course far from the truth, but that didn't matter in the moment, for in that hot, wet, and perfectly incestuous moment the pair of strong women were truly seeing this as the start of their new lives together.

As in Raven's mind at least, if Yang could not only fuck her to heaven, but also kiss her their, then maybe she can actually forgive her, and maybe still… even love her.

Though, such thoughts were quickly shelved away for later thinking as Raven neared yet another orgasm as Yang neared her first since the true start of their new life.

While both somewhat regretfully pulled away from the kiss, both also needed to scream out their lust.

"O-Oh f-fuck mom I'm about to cum! I-I mean get ready slave! Get ready for your mistress's semen!" Yang roared out as dominantly as she could

"OH-OH YES MISTRESS! P-PLEASE! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" Raven screamed out

Yang gives several last forceful thrusts, before hilting her rod as deep within Raven as she could, completely filling her mommy slave's pussy with an extra large load of her semen. Raven of course orgasmed as well, and even harder than before as she finally had her futa daughter's seed sprayed within her.

Yang gave a couple small thrusts after she felt her main load of cum leave her in an effort to have Raven's inner walls squeeze as much jizz from her as possible. After that, the mother/daughter lovers remained still for a moment as both felt their bodies un-tense and catch their breaths. Raven's legs unraveled from around Yang's back and wordlessly Yang herself rose to her feet and looked down at her slave.

"Clean. Me." Yang said as she pointed to her cock which was covered in a mix of her own and Raven's cum.

Raven, who's own pussy was still leaking copious amounts of cum, bother her's and her daughter's, somewhat struggled to rise to her knees, but rise to them she did.

"As you command, Mistress~" Raven said just before taking Yang's cock into her mouth, immediately deepthroating it before pulling to properly clean it with her tongue. Raven happily swallowed down both her own and her daughter's cum as the incredibly taboo act alone was enough for Raven to start getting hot again, already having her hope her mistress wasn't done just yet.

Yang saw the lustful look in her slave mother's eye and wondered to herself if Raven would be willing to go another few rounds. Then Yang of course remembered that she didn't have to ask and simply grabbed the top of Raven's head and made her deepthroat her cock once again, after all, this much works up quite an appetite, so a meal now and one later for Raven will likely be very appreciated. And it will, especially since Raven was hoping to keep living off Yang's cum alone and properly be her daughter's personal slut~

* * *

 **Author's Final Notes: Oh yeah, tell me what I could do with that Blake x Kali sub-plot I mentioned in the story. Should it be its own story? A chapter in this one where Yang and Raven help Blake get with her? Should one of them be futa? Should I keep it on the long haired beauties above? Should I stop asking questions? You decide.**


End file.
